


Detective Dewey Doesn't Ask

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dewey's got an opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Dewey Doesn't Ask

Ray poured himself a cup of questionable coffee and grabbed a handful of tiny sugar packets.

Dewey dabbed at his bleeding nose with a paper napkin. "When a cop needs back-up, that's it," he declared. "I don't care if he's a fa - a gay cop, he's still a cop, and you do not leave a cop out there with his ass hangin' in the wind." He winced. "No pun intended."

Ray handed him a cold can of Coke from the lunch room vending machine and sat down near him. The chair creaked as he tilted it back on its hind legs.

Dewey reached for a fresh napkin from the chrome dispenser on the table. "I mean, I personally don't get the whole guy-on-guy attraction, but who other people zoom in their off hours is none of my business."

Ray thought about Fraser, sloe-eyed and smug, stretched out plain on wrinkled sheets. He thought about leaving work early.

Dewey tapped his forefinger on the battered Formica table top. "The point is, a cop is a cop, and we do not leave another cop to fend for himself when the bad guys have got the drop on him." He blinked at the diminishing red splotches on the napkin and wriggled his nose experimentally. "Ow. You think Welsh is gonna yell at me? I hate it when he yells."

Ray took a slow drag of hard-boiled coffee and considered Detective Ted Miller's new black eye. Dewey threw a decent left jab when he was mad. "I think you're gonna be ridin' a desk 'til Jack gets back from Cleveland."

Dewey popped the ring-tab on the Coke. "Fine with me. You just never know how this kind of situation might turn out."

"Nah," Ray agreed thoughtfully, "you never do."

\---#---


End file.
